


Hotel Chill

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Balcony Scene, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Couch Sex, Creampie, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Hot, Hot Sex, Hotel Sex, Ice Cream, Large Cock, M/M, Model, Netflix and Chill, Oral Sex, Real Life, Realistic, Reality, Riding, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Underage Sex, netflix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Netflix is in New York this year, bringing with it Noah Schnapp enjoying some peace and quiet in his hotel room above, until running into Dylan Kingwell in the hallway. Ice cream or seduction are on the table, and it's hard to resist such a cute older boy.
Relationships: Noah Schnapp/Dylan Kingwell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Peter, we hope you enjoy.

The New York sun was beginning to set, casting a warm orange over the sleepless city that reflected off the countless sky-touching towers and its busy city streets. Just outside a convention hall, many people stopped for photos of the warm sunset. Posing in cosplay or just taking in the beauty. High above them in a grand hotel, leaving over a polished rail of a balcony overlooking the city, Noah Schnapp was breathing in the air as he admired it, too. A smile cast over his face, loving the city view.

His thumb rubbed the detailed metal railing, following up its spiralling curl then back down. Absently enjoying the touches of riches found in the hotel’s upper suites. While not one to brag, Noah loved the celebrity life. Mostly because of how fun fancy hotels and first class planes were, and how many people he got to meet.

Noah was in town for the convention, speaking on a Stranger Things panel during the day. He’d been through two of the panels and the final one came up tomorrow at one. He’d returned to his hotel for the night, but would step out when it got dark for dinner and to see the city life.

Another fun aspect of his life was the opportunity to go all over the world and explore it. New York was bright and fun, with great people and endless things to enjoy and see. Tonight his eyes were on an arcade that would surely keep him entertained for hours. But that was for later. Noah right now could only think of one thing: Ice cream.

Endless fans and panels that could go for hours full of a million questions meant he had little time for food. Even when he got it, fans still needed his attention which he gladly gave them, and often Finn Wolfhard, Millie Bobby Brown or Gaten Matarazzo would have eaten a good chunk of his food and giggled about it. Needless to say, Noah stole theirs in return. This had caused some negative reactions in the past, including Finn leaving the boy stuck in a chair while eating all of Noah’s food in front of him. But it was a small price to pay.

Millie still teased him for how many times the boy managed to get stuck in a chair. The simplest thing in the world. Step one: Sit; Noah decided to forego this step and kneel backwards on it, stick his feet into it, or try bending it as he sat in some strange position.

Thankfully that had not happened for some time now. He was still wary of chairs though. Them and hotel bathrooms, which he ended up locked completely naked inside of once waiting for maintenance because his sister wouldn’t help him open the heavy door.

It was too bad that his friends weren’t staying in the same hotel this year. Finn was a few floors down, but out for dinner with his parents leaving Noah by himself until later. But that just made it the perfect time for Noah to use the final perk of being famous: Becoming quick friends with other celebrities at events. Being a Netflix convention, New York was full of young hollywood actors and the hotel was bound to have plenty for him to meet. Eye Candy all around.

Noah had been eyeing up Millie’s new friend Louis Partridge for the past few days, making constant attempts to flirt with the sexy British stud but none had worked thus far. In fact he seemed almost amused at Noah’s attempts.

“I should order that ice cream…” Noah whispered to himself as the sun dipped under the horizon, subjecting them to a fading orange glow. The teenager pushed himself away from the balcony, turned on his heel and proceeded back into his hotel room. He grabbed his things then walked out into the hallway, where he stopped, pursing his lips and ruffling his hair. “Shoot, what street was that Baskin Robbins…”

“55th, or you can join me in my room for some of mine…” A voice spoke up from behind him.

Noah recognised it as the voice of Canadan actor and one of the stars of Netflix’s Series of Unfortunate Events, Dylan Kingwell. With the teen turning around to find the pale pink boy holding up a bag with a few tubs of Baskin Robbins inside.

“I’m addicted to this stuff…” Dylan replied with a dry chuckle when he saw Noah’s eyebrow raising.

“That’s… really cool of you.” Noah beamed, looking Dylan up and down. He was handsome, with a messy mop of short brown hair.

“Well I hope it's cool… it is ice cream. Imagine hot cream!” Dylan frowned, looking at his bag of ice cream tubs.

“I think i’d just call it milk… or disappointment,” Noah laughed with a small grin touching his lips. 

“Milk is more… wet cream?” Dylan suggested with a similar grin.

Noah’s laugh got a little louder. He was definitely not being humble and objecting to shared ice cream now. “Have we met before? On a set or convention? I’ve seen your shows, just can’t remember for-” Noah looked around. In the clear, he went on, “Shit.”

“More than likely, we end up at the same thing or going for the same thing…” Dylan shrugged. He lifted a bag, symbolizing the offer before leading Noah down the hallway with a smile. Glancing at the shorter boy, who looked almost childishly excited for ice cream.

“I’d have made a good Duncan Quagmire,” Noah stuck his nose up, chuckling.

“Not Quigley?” Dylan asked.

Noah stopped for a moment to whine, slanting his shoulders. “There’s a thiiiiird! I haven’t finished the show yet!”

“Dude, it’s mentioned way before he’s even shown on screen,” The taller boy laughed as Noah dragged himself back by his side. Already enjoying the company. He’d have been alone too seeing as his girlfriend couldn’t make it to New York. “It was also a book series…”

“It’d help if I read them… or knew that before now,” Noah shrugged as Dylan opened his hotel room. Only down the hall from Noah’s, much to their surprise. Usually celebrities found each other to be in different hotels or floors entirely. Though what wasn’t a surprise was the matching rooms. Lavishly decorated with a fine grey couch, wall mounted tv, and a grand balcony overlooking the city from a new angle. “I’d say nice room, but…”

“It’s the same? Yeah,” Dylan set the bags down. “Grab some spoons? These tiny plastic spoons break so easily.”

Noah smirked. “Forcing the guest to get the spoons, lame hosting skills.”

Despite teasing, he went and grabbed a pair of metal spoons from the little kitchenette and headed back to the Canadian.

Dylan pulled out three tubs of the frozen food of the gods. Uncapping each of them with a satisfying gust of cool, frosty air: The first a swirling mix of green and chocolate brown. Mint choc chip, the minty smell of which made Noah’s mouth water. The other two flavours were a little more interesting, with Dylan having picked up their flavour of the month: Breakfast Cereal and Popping Candy Dream.

“Those look… interesting,” Noah eyed them off as his spoon sunk into the mint choc.

“They were new… may as well give them a chance and now if i don’t like them, I feed them to you.” Dylan smirked. He sunk a spoon into the Breakfast Cereal, withdrawing the frozen milky goodness swirled with crunchy cereal. Noah watched in suspense as Dylan put it to his lips and took a small bite. Humming as it rolled on his tongue. Humming, clearly impressed with it, Dylan swallowed the mouthful.

“No way that was actually good. It’s cereal!” Noah said while stuffing his face with mint.

“It’s pretty good… not as good as that Mint apparently…” Dylan chuckled, seeing that Noah had gone a little wild and allowed a fair bit to fall down onto his shirt.

“Is so good,” Noah moaned, licking his lips clean. He still missed some, out of his tongue’s reach.

“If it’s so good, why are you wearing more than it looks like you have eaten?” The canadian teased.

“Oh… whoops,” Noah set his spoon down then shocked Dylan. Without hesitation, since he’d gotten more than a generous few drops of the stuff, he hooked his shirt then peeled it off in one easy move. Revealing his firm, muscular chest. His abs were right and pecs cut sharply, giving him a young godly body that Dylan almost choked on his ice cream over. 

“Du-dude…” Dylan responded, eyes wandering the boy's abs.

“What? It was dirty,” Noah stuffed his face with more ice cream, avoiding a mess this time.

“You can say that again,” Dylan said under his breath while tasting the Popping Candy Dream. It was a strange mixture of crackling popping candy sweetness and the gentle creamy white chocolate. But it was doing little to keep his eyes off Noah.

A boy who had numerous girls and guys after him, with his porcelain good looks and cute charm having many wanting to take him. His muscular body was a reveal that had even more of his fans of both genders drooling over the boy. Fans, that was beginning to include the canadian.

Noah leaned over and took Dylan’s spoon while it was inside Popping Candy Dream. The canadian opened his mouth to protest but couldn’t find his voice while Noah leaned back to enjoy the new taste; After the walk back to the hotel and upstairs, the ice cream was the tiniest bit warmer. Now dripping on Noah’s godly chest before it could touch his lips. The cold creaminess trickled down the cracks between his abs, forcing Dylan’s watchful eyes to follow its path down Noah’s body. 

“Damn…” Dylan internally commented, watching the ice cream. Reminding him of the time him and Lola had gotten a little kinkier with their ice cream and he had licked up from numerous parts of her body. Something that was giving the teen boy some ideas on what to do to Netflix’s beloved cutie, ‘Will Byers’.

“Got a towel or something?” Noah interrupted his fantasies of licking that sexy chest. 

For once almost oblivious to a guy checking him out, distracted by ice cream. His grin was just too pure, and his giggle made Dylan want him more. In the time Dylan had been staring, Noah managed to get more ice cream on his body, careless with the spoon. Using Dylan’s because he didn’t want to ‘contaminate’ the mint with other flavours.

“Well I could use one of the towels the hotel provides but… my girlfriend prefers that I do this for ice cream clean ups…” Dylan began, smirking at the other boy. Before Noah could even react, Dylan darted towards him and ran his tongue up the boy’s muscular six-pack abs and belly button. Cleaning up the ice cream from the other actor’s chest.

Noah, though shocked, moaned and pushed his body upwards against Dylan’s tongue. Feeling him worshipping his abs with that slow, patient tongue. It dug into every crack seeking out ice cream. Replacing its cold with a warm tongue. He’d been waiting days for a boy to take up his flirting so his body could feel another’s touch. Noah didn’t expect it to be Dylan Kingwell of all people licking at his abs, peppering small kisses as though he wouldn’t notice. The closetted gay star didn’t mind it one bit, however.

“O-oh my god…” He moaned a little louder as Dylan licked up a ways from his abs. Drawing so close to a nipple that Noah’s body was about to twitch, when suddenly Dylan pulled off. 

“Yeah, she has that reaction as well.” Dylan chuckled, the canadian boy grinning. As he backed off, his eyes flickered down to Noah’s jeans and the grin faltered. Replaced by pink cheeks. Noah was bulging up down there. “S-she doesn’t react like that though…”

Noah looked down too, blushing. Very slowly he covered himself, gulping. “I… it… it’s your fault for licking me!”

“Y-yeah? Don’t think I did a good enough job… looks like a semi,” Dylan blurted out unexpectedly. “Normally, I can get my girl dripping with my tongue…”

Though he blushed and twitched a little thinking about Dylan’s tongue returning to his body, Noah stammered. “C-could we not talk about girls? I’m kinda, sorta not into them,”

Aside from Finn, Dylan was the only boy who knew that for a fact now.

“Ah… so any truth to you and Finn rumours?” Dylan smirked, not overly caring about the sexuality of the boy.

“I’d say Jack Dylan Grazer has WAY better chances,” Noah laughed, while flexing his toned abs. Trying to lull Dylan back to licking him up.

Dylan smirked. “Oh please, Jack is soooo banging Asher Angel.”

“No way! Jack and Finn have kissed. Don’t tell, but they’ve kissed OFF camera, too!” Noah spilled with a naughty grin.

“Oh really, has Finn given you a big old smooch?” Dylan teased, going overboard with mimicking a kiss.

Noah stuck his tongue out, then promptly used it to enjoy more of the slowly melting ice cream. Dripping on his chest. 

“Oooooh, he has, hasn’t he… you have so made out with Finn!” Dylan laughed, having only been joking with the boy.

“Only once! He was experimenting!” Noah blushed a little. He slowly traced some ice cream into his abs with a finger, looking down at it. Hoping Dylan would take the hint already.

“Experimenting how to get in your ass, I bet…” Dylan smirked. “The lead boy in Unfortunate Events was like that, always flirting up a storm with me. Not that he got anything, he was after the wrong side of me to be interested”

Noah gulped and his hand froze. “M-meaning you’re a…?”

“My ass ain't up for grabs.” Dylan said. “But my bat’s not just for swinging on the straight team.”

“So you won’t mind if I…?” Reaching over, Noah shoved a hand between Dylan’s legs and groped him firmly. Squeezing the canadian cock, who arched back with a deep, husky moan.

Dylan moaned softly and leaned back, pushing his cock into the hand. “Go for it.”

Noah climbed off the ottoman he’d been sitting on and got to his knees between Dylan’s legs. His hand continued to feel up the older cock, massaging it with his whole palm up and down its length then down over Dylan’s warm nuts. He gave them a firm squeeze, too, making Dylan grunt and hump at him. Only while touching the taken boy did he think to ask: “What about your girlfriend?”

“She doesn’t have to know, long as you’re good on a cock,” Dylan shrugged, nestled into the couch ready to enjoy the sexy, muscular stud in every way. Starting with the gentle hand rubbing his cock, making it throb painfully hard. “You wouldn’t be the only boy that’s taken a go on it since I began dating her. She wouldn’t care anyway, she knows boys crave my cock,”

“Feels pretty big,” Noah hummed when his fingers folded around its middle and started to stroke Dylan.

“Probably bigger than your normal canadian…” Dylan smirked, referencing Finn. When Noah, ignoring the quip, leaned in to kiss his balls through his jeans, Dylan sunk deeper into the bliss. Knowing a boy this cockhungry was well trained. “Mm, enjoy that big cock, Noah.”

Since Noah was busy down there, Dylan lifted himself up for a moment to slip free of his salmon pink shirt. Tossing it aside while Noah’s chocolate eyes were left to explore his broad, lightly defined but mostly flat chest. Dylan’s nipples were dark and his sides would have been hotter with a slight curve, but in no way was he anything but sexy.

“Mm,” Noah hummed. He began to unzip Dylan’s pants then remove them for the boy, who kicked his shoes off. 

Once the pants were gone and Dylan was in a tight pair of Calvins that his cock was aching to escape from, Noah surprised him by grasping a leg. Bringing it up to his face where the boy kissed its sole through Dylan’s black sock. Each toe got another little kiss before he moved onto the ankle and up the boy’s calf, peppering it with kisses as he moaned. Every inch of those long, slender legs must have gotten a kiss before Noah even reached the thigh. 

Here, Noah moved onto using his tongue. Tracing the fat, slick muscle up the length of Dylan’s inner thigh. An action that made Dylan twitch before a long moan was drawn from his lips.

“Damn Schnapp, haven’t you gotten any in awhile?” Dylan questioned, a little shocked at Noah’s actions.

“Hm? I have, but you said enjoy…” Noah purred, taking his time in moving back down Dylan’s leg. Caressing it with both hands, massaging its muscles.

Dylan simply smirked down at the boy and allowed him to go back to enjoying. Forced to bite back moans, having never been worshipped at his legs before. Nobody took this long to get to his dick, but he was loving it. “I’m guessing you are a bottom?”

“POWER bottom, thank you very much!” Noah smugly replied before licking up Dylan’s leg once more. Teasing around the boy’s crotch area, feeling it tingle and twitch from the tormenting attention.

“Yeah good luck with that, you will be a slutty bottom today.” Dylan smirked with a chuckle. “May as well ask the tea, who's the biggest you've taken? Celebs only.”

Noah gulped. He’d have to think about that for a moment. He first kissed up the length of Dylan’s cock through his tight grey underwear, feeling its warmth radiate onto his lips. With a moan, he dragged his tongue over the rod, too. By the sound of Dylan’s husky moans, he was loving this just as much. “Um… does Brendon Urie count?”

“Fuck yeah, if you have actually gotten him.” Dylan smirked.

“I was strapped to a torture chair looking like the cutest, most innocent boy in the world… with a pan SUPER hottie who's done a music video naked… what do you think?” Noah grinned before he peeled down the older boy’s underwear using his teeth. Going over the memories of being strapped to that chair. ‘Just to test it’ Brendon told him. Same with his blindfold.

“Damn Schnapp, what about the other side. Whose smallest.” Dylan chuckled, watching Noah’s actions. His cheeks felt a little flushed, having never expected something that dirty from Noah.

For a moment the younger boy was distracted. Dylan was indeed big. Tall, skinny boys always had nice lengthy dicks even if they weren’t the thickest. Dylan however had the thickness that the muscular boy loved. It was a cock that had the actor licking his lips overlooking the beautiful cock. It was untrimmed and a nice shade of olive, owning a dark pinkish tip.

It looked divine.

“Uhm… I… can’t remember,” Noah muttered softly, almost drooling over the smell of Dylan’s cock. He wanted to swallow it then and there.

“Uh huh, I bet you can. You are just too focused on my cock.” Dylan teased, grabbing his shaft and using it to slap Noah’s cheek.”If you want to suck it, then I want answers…”

“F-fuck! Slap me, Dylan!” Noah begged, moaning from the cock strike.

“Want this?” Dylan rubbed the mushroom head against the cheek of the other boy teasingly. Not giving the other boy what he wanted.

“W-Well… age wise? Maxwell Jenkins… but he will get bigger as he grows. Otherwise, Romeo Beckham wasn’t as impressive as his brothers and daddy make you think…” Noah responded, trying to capture the Canadian’s cock. “Like… even Cruz was more impressive.”

“Oh, yeah? That’s kinda hot. Were you bigger?” Dylan leaned back again, playing with Noah’s hair, holding him just an inch off his cock.

“Mmm.” Noah revealed. “Ended up getting with Cruz after Romeo, too… well take a big cock. I wanted Romeo’s dad but he wouldn’t give in.”

Dylan smirked, a little shocked at how casual Noah was about being sexual with the Beckham brothers and wanting to take David Beckham’s cock. But since he apparently had gotten Brendon Urie, he didn’t seem against wanting older cocks. Satisfied with his answers, Dylan pulled Noah in and let those warm lips engulf his cock. They were supple and warm, easily gliding down onto his tip then beginning to bob up and down. Using the tip of his tongue to tickle his slit, trying to entice precum to drip. While he preferred his girlfriend's technique, he did have to admit that Noah’s mouth was clearly talented and used to sucking large cocks.

Noah pushed himself down a little more, easing it in. Then he tilted his head to one side and pulled back, before tilting again as he went down on it. Small circular motions up and down on his tip. With each movement he would take a little more, sucking a new inch of Dylan’s throbbing meat. Coiling more and more of his warm tongue around it.

Bucking upwards into the warm cavern, Dylan groaned. He began to lazily rub his chest, but soon found Noah’s fingers creeping along his chest. Moving aside to allow the cocksucker’s hand to explore his body, dancing carefully up the centre of his chest. It had Dylan moaning even louder, and pushing the boy’s head further down.

“Fuuuuck you’re so good… swallow my dick, Noah,” Dylan felt Noah squeeze his thigh when forced to swallow more dick. That talented tongue was coiling up around his dick, almost like Noah was trying to jerk him off with it. “D-damn!”

“Mmm, you like that?” Noah moaned at Dylan, slowly pulling off the dick. Connected to it by a glistening strand of saliva. He snapped it with his tongue swiping at its trembling tip. All the while his finger was tracing circles around Dylan’s nipple. He could feel the older boy’s heart beating. “Your dick’s yummy, dude!”

“Better than Urie?” Dylan smirked down at the cock hungry actor.

Noah giggled boyshily. He wiped his lips, while the hand that had been exploring Dylan’s chest moved onto stroking the cock. “I haven’t tasted him in years,”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t be the tastiest cock you have had.” Dylan teased.

“Well maybe I should taste ALL of you,” Noah used his tongue to lick down the side until rubbing on Dylan’s balls. A slutty look on his cute face.

“Mmm, maybe you should.”

Noah’s tongue was warm to the touch as he licked back up until meeting Dylan’s tip. He’d considered giving those nice, full balls a good worshipping, but this cock needed some throat action. And that’s what it got when the boy very slowly lowered himself down upon the rod; His eyes were drowning in lust and locked with a slightly blushing Dylan as he swallowed it inch by inch. His gag reflex was non-existent when it entered his throat, the thick tip penetrating his tunnel. Its walls closed around the tip, giving it a nice massage while the rest pushed in.

By the time Noah’s lips were at the base and his nose pushed into the sweaty boy’s crotch, intoxicated by his musk, Dylan was groaning into his palm. Staring at the younger cocksucker, who’d just deepthroated him without so much as a gag. Burying it in his throat.

Moaning into one hand, the other was used to hold Noah down. Grinding his hips up into Noah’s face, making sure he smelt the musk while also moving his dick around inside. Dylan was shocked. Even Lola needed more time to warm her throat up. “N-Nooooah!”

Grinning to himself, knowing he had gotten the older boy, Noah’s tongue continued to work on the cock. Coiling around Dylan’s cock, washing it as Noah bobbed up and down a few inches.

“F-fucking hell, suck it!” Dylan grunted at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Noah’s lips remained tightly wrapped around Dylan’s cock, moving fast along the lengthy prick. Now with both hands on the older boy’s thighs, using his thumbs to massage the pale flesh and add that hint of more pleasure to the already mind blowing blowjob. Deep gulps of the length, taking it down to the root before pulling back again.

As for Dylan, he was a moaning mess. Almost gone was the cocky attitude from before. He’d expected a good blowjob, but to feel that long tongue manage to caress every inch of him as Noah’s hot lips hungrily sucked him down was incredible.

“Mm,” After sliding his tongue up the middle of the cock before it popped free of his lips, slapping down onto Dylan’s waist, Noah took a deep breath. His face still cast over with his lust. “Bet I’m better…”

“Y-you’re getting there,” The older boy breathed, unsure how long he could last.

In one swift move the cock disappeared once more, but only for a moment. Noah deepthroated the rod, making his throat bulge with its size before pulling off with a horny gasp, saliva hanging between him and the object of his affection. 

Dylan bucked up with a grunt, surprised by Noah’s action. “Noah!”

His words fell on deaf ears. The Stranger Things star quickly got back between Dylan’s thighs but skipped over his cock. Instead, his tongue extended to swipe across Dylan’s warm balls, feeling the fuzz tickle his tongue. And as the older boy shivered, pushing them forward into Noah’s face, he not only could smell more of that sweet, godly musk but he had better access to capture one in his mouth. Meanwhile both hands were spreading Dylan’s thighs so Noah could give them a nice tongue bath,

His lips gently stretched the sack as Noah sucked passionately, humming around it. His tongue lapped at it, rolled Dylan’s balls around and helped slobber over it making them nice and wet. A sensation that had Dylan on the verge very quickly, and only pushed him further when Noah managed to get both balls in his mouth at once.

Dylan wasn’t sure how long he could keep up the pretense, as Noah had long passed better into one of the best he had ever felt.

“No-Noah get the fuck back on it!” He commanded breathlessly. Throbbing like a madman and pouring a river of precum.

“Admit I’m better” Noah smirked as he licked across both balls.

Dylan growled, then attempted tugging at Noah’s hair a little but that only made him louder. “Nghhh! Come on, don’t waste my cum!”

“Then say it!” Noah moaned, admittedly wanting to go back to the leaking cock and lap them up.

“Ugh! It’s the best blowjob i’ve ever had!” Dylan shouted, before pushing Noah back down on his dick. Taking him off guard by getting onto his feet and beginning to swing his hips, fucking Noah’s face hard. Slamming in and out, throbbing wildly.

Noah grinned as he knew he had another boy into him as he tasted his prize with the older boy fucking it right into him. He grabbed Dylan’s ass and held it tight, stabilizing himself as Dylan fucked away. No gagging or spluttering, not a struggle to be found. Enjoying the rough facefucking, how that cock forced itself down his throat.

“Mm, fu-fuck i’m cumming!” Dylan announced, shoving deep down Noah’s throat. He pulsed inside, firing a thick rope of cum. Immediately the younger boy swallowed it, milking out another load of fresh, hot cum. Drinking all that Dylan could provide, until there was too much to swallow at once.

Noah let it build up in his throat, cutting off air for a while as Dylan came deep. Once the hot, powerful throbbing stopped and the cum flow slowed he was able to take a massive gulp, swallowing the mouthful. Its taste was warm and salty, and left him wanting more so Noah bobbed slowly on it, despite the blowjob having ended.

“Not a bad blowie, not the best though.” Dylan smirked, teasingly. Ruffling his short, dark hair as he recovered and Noah suckled.

“Such a damn liar,” Noah pulled off with a slutty pop.

Dylan’s smrk grew. “If that helps you sleep in the future, since tonight you won’t need any help. I’ll be plowing that ass until you're out cold and spent.”

“Oh trust me, Dylan… I wasn’t leaving until i’d milked this dry,” Noah’s tongue traced up the aching hard length.

“Who said your ass is leaving? It’s going to be passed out, dripping with cum on the couch when I wake up in the morning, ready for another round.” Dylan purred, making Noah look him in the eye as he said it. With the fingers still curled into Noah’s hair, he pulled the boy upwards. Slow enough that Noah’s tongue could leave the cock and lick up his body. And while Dylan would’ve liked some nipple sucking, he instead smashed their lips together for a rough kiss. Shoving his tongue into Noah’s mouth, where he tasted himself. “Mmmm… Netflix may as well cancel your room, your ass wont need it.”

“So glad your girlfriend’s not here,” Noah kissed Dylan again, making out with the hot canadian. Both their arms wrapped around each other as they kissed, lips entangled in a mess of flaming passions and lust. 

Dylan leaned into it, leaning over a little so he could dominate the kiss. His tongue forced past the resistance and into Noah’s, where the boys coiled together and intensified their make out session. His hands were eagerly exploring Noah’s gorgeous body, roaming his back up and down, feeling the muscles. Then followed his spine down to the boy’s waistband.

“Oh, hello… take those off,” Dylan growled, pulling open the back before letting them snapback. “Just like with Wolfhard, you won’t be needing any underwear for a while.”

“You so just want to see Finn fuck me,” Noah stepped back then turned around. He bent down low before peeling down his skinny jeans, easing them down his toned legs to leave himself in a black pair of Under Armours that hugged his surprisingly thick butt. 

“Bet he has lots of times…” Gulping, Dylan tilted his head. Getting a nice long look at that juicy ass. “Damn, Noah-”

Noah wiggled his ass then spanked himself. “I told you me and Finn haven’t fucked,”

“Bet there isn’t anyone in Hollywood who would rather use this…” Dylan began by groping Noah’s cock. “... over that ass.”

Whimpering with a long moan, Noah’s cock throbbed in Dylan’s hand. He liked attention on both sides, but was easily a power bottom. “Mm… spank it, Dylan! Spank it hard!”

“For more details, on who you have allowed to use this ass before me. One name per spank.” Dylan chuckled, while giving the boy a sly devilish smirk.

“Tom Holland-” Noah barely got the name out before Dylan’s hand came down hard on his ass. The boy yelped, having thought he could list off some names before Dylan started. “And B-Bradley Steven Perry. AH!”

“Not bad, Holland’s fucking hot and Perry’s rumoured to be thicker then a coke can!” Dylan grinned, spanking the boy’s wiggling ass even harder.

Moaning deeply as his butt pushed out, Noah nodded slowly. “Mm, th-thicker by a fuckload…”

“Mhm, a little cock whore like you would love it…” Dylan teased. His hand rubbed the bubble butt, giving it a little squeeze. “Who else?”

“I-I let Josh Peck use it once…” Noah whispered, the tone of his voice just begging for a smack.

“Very nice, Drake and Josh were epic…” Dylan smirked, massaging Noah’s ass, making him wait for another spank.

Noah grew impatient, so yanked his underwear down. Showing off his bare tanned ass, which obviously got some sun kissing its cheeks. After all, Noah slept nude and had plenty of time to sunbathe naked. Some of his neighbours knew it and peeked over the fence for a good show. “Spank me!!”

Dylan chuckled loudly as he spank the now revealed tan ass hard. Leaving a red handprint on the now yelping boy.

“O-oh fuck!!” Noah shouted, feeling his dick throb between his legs. “Mm… so hot. But uh, are we going to finger, rim or just straight up fuck!”

He was dying to know what Dylan had in mind.

“You will learn when I’m ready for you to know Schnapp…” Dylan purred, massaging Noah’s bare ass with his hand. “Your ass is for me to use however I want, without you knowing in advance… isn’t it Noah?”

The slutty younger boy nodded, giving himself over to Dylan entirely. Rewarded with a firm smack on his ass, leaving a glowing red print in its stead. Blushing, Noah murmured: “I-I’m not sure to call you daddy, master or Dylan right now…”

Dylan simply smirked. “What do you normally call people when they destroy your ass, Noah?”

“Whatever they make me,” Noah mewed at him with a wiggle.

“Who wanted what?” Dylan chuckled, loving how much of a submissive little cock whore the sexy boy was. He was going to love tonight.

“Uh, the Beckhams and Josh wanted daddy, Brendan made me call him master or my lord,” Noah admitted. He moved over to the couch suddenly and climbed up, now pushing his ass out on display. Easier on his body and for Dylan to spank him. Though as he moved, Dylan noticed the ice cream sitting there ignored. Not melted yet, but getting there.

“I bet you like begging for Daddy Josh to ram your hole…” Dylan purred. He took a spoonful of the ice cream then lifted it over Noah’s butt. Shocking the boy when he felt the cold dripping on his body rather than a harsh spank. Further shocking was when Dylan used both thumbs to spread his ass then lick right up his smooth crack, licking up the ice cream as it trickled down. He made sure to lick up any on the cheeks as well, taking some time to kiss Noah’s butt. “Mm, I don’t know what tastes better…”

Noah shivered when Dylan licked his ass again. Taking it slower this time so he could feel the slick pressure against his twitching hole. Desperate to feel more than just a tongue on it. 

“What about boys our age? Or just like older men?”

“Cr-Cruz is our age! And Max!” Noah rebutted. Older men were a rare occasion; Young, hung studs was where it was at. “Max was a bottom,”

“Other than them, big boy.” Dylan chuckled, licking Noah’s puckered hole.

Noah let out a soft moan and tensed his hole up. Then he very quietly and very quickly said: “JoshuaRushlikesbeingcalleddaddy…!”

“What was that?” Dylan questioned, lapping the hole once more.

“J-Joshua Rush… he loves when I call him daddy,” The boy pushed his ass out at the warm tongue.

“The hipster gay Disney dude? Thought he would bottom…” Dylan chuckled.

“Bisexual but… yeah. We both had the same studio teacher… she introduced us.”

“What the heck did you and him get up to? He’s like a definition of bottom and you're a little cock whore…”

Noah licked his lips when a grin grew across his handsome face. It was time to get Dylan where he wanted him. “I’ll tell you… if you stuff my ass with your dick right now!”

Dylan didn’t need to be told twice. Silently he pulled away and took his cock in one hand and Noah’s ass in the other. Spreading it open, revealing the glistening wet cleft and Noah’s puckered pink hole; It was a darker shade of pink and looked like it would fit nicely on his cock. Which he proceeded to guide down to meet Noah’s hole, pressing its tip on the pink ring. It flexed the moment he touched it, bringing a smirk to Dylan’s face. He doubted either of Lola’s holes were as tight as Noah would be.

With the tip in place and Noah braced for it, Dylan coiled his hips and with the force of a jackhammer rammed it inside. Splitting Noah in half with his meaty cock, ripping through until it was hilted nice and deep in the younger boy. Noah had to clasp a hand over his mouth to contain his blissful scream. Dylan on the other hand had nothing to hold back his cry of satisfaction as Noah’s walls closed on his dick. Like a snake constricting its prey, the hole trapped him in its vice tight grip.

Dylan was breathless. He leaned over Noah’s body, gliding a hand up over his spine and applying a little pressure to push him down a little. Panting deeply, trying to recover from the first thrust alone.

“Oh… fuuuck!” Noah moaned into the couch. His eyes were wide open, but his fingers dug so deep in the couch that the fabric tore. “I-It’s so damn DEEP!”

“Damn right, now what did you and hippie boy do?” Dylan smirked, pounding away deep inside of the boy. Using slow, brutal thrusts that knocked the wind from Noah each time he pounded in. Using all his muscle to fuck the cock slut.

“Ungh! Mph! Fuck!” Noah bit his lip, feeling Dylan’s dick tear through him. “T-tied me to his bed! Sp...spanked me red and fucked me so deep! C-cause I flirted with Asher and sucked his dick!”

“Damnnnnnn, Angel? That ass has been to more places then anyone! Second maybe to his little brother!” Dylan teased.

Noah pushed his ass back on Dylan’s length with a deep, slutty moan. Riding the boy before he could slam back in; Already in love with the thickness stretching his tanned hole and the power Dylan used to slam it in. “Mm-mm, he was dying to fuck me, too!”

“Bet he was.” Dylan smirked, ramming even harder to let Noah know whose cock was better. He placed both hands firmly on Noah’s hips and pushed him forwards to keep the boy down. While it felt amazing, he was in charge here. So Dylan started to thrust down hard, slamming his dick nice and deep into the slutty younger boy. “Keep still and take my cock!”

“YES! Fuck me!!” Noah bit the couch hard as the cock hammered his ass. Filling his tunnel and making sure to hit all the right places, especially his pleasure button which had already been fucked deep by older studs. Every time Dylan’s tip slammed into it, his ass would flex tightly around its shaft.

“Fuck! You practiced keeping this tight?” Dylan moaned, unable to believe how tight his ass was considering all those he named earlier and who knew how many more.

“N-N-Naturally tight!” Noah moaned out.

Dylan slammed his body forwards, shoving every inch back into Noah. Feeling it hugging his dick, refusing to let it go. “B-bullshit!! Ungh, why can’t Lola be this fucking tight!”

“Cause I’m better.” Noah smirked.

Without anything to argue back with, Dylan brought a hand down on Noah’s jiggly ass. “Sure you are… bet all the old guys tell you something special…”

Noah peered back over the couch. Sure enough, Dylan was blushing heavily even as he fucked his hole. Nervous to speak against his girlfriend. Smirking proudly, Noah turned back and let Dylan plow him. Screaming with beautiful moans that enticed Dylan to go faster, slamming him into the couch with reckless abandon.

“Many plow your ass on a couch?” Dylan questioned, trying to ignore comments on his girlfriend. Spanking the boy firmly.

“M-MM! Plenty of times, Dilly!” Noah’s lips shivered as Dylan fucked the air from his lungs. “Cruz and Romeo took turns!”

“Good good, what else did the Beckham’s do with this slut butt?” Dylan smirked, pounding away inside of the younger boy.

“Before or after they spit roasted and double teamed it?” Flexing his tightness on the thick cock fucking him, Noah pushed back.

Dylan simply spanked him in response before muttering a sole word. “Both.”

“Romeo wanted to know how long I could hold my breath with a dick in my mouth,” Noah said with a purr, then added. “Almost a minute and a half.”

“We should work on making that longer.” Dylan smirked, “Especially with a cock worthy of being sucked. Since you said Romeo… is closer to being a Juliet in cock size.”

“Sounds like fun,” The younger slut shook his ass while Dylan slammed his cock into it harder and deeper. Making him crave it more with each merciless thrust. “Mm, we should switch things up, Dylan!”

“Mhm, tell me your best fuck’s postion and I‘ll beat it.” Dylan replied, a little cockily.

Noah couldn’t possibly think of the best. He’d been fucked sideways, upside down, against walls, over couches, bed and counters. So many cocks and hands and mouths had enjoyed his young, sexy body in the past. But being in a hotel room gave him an idea that the horny stud couldn’t deny himself. When Dylan pulled his cock out breathlessly - which seemed to Noah like he was moments from cumming anyway - Noah stood up. A little uncertain on his feet, but good enough to take Dylan’s hand and drag him from the room. He pushed open the door to the balcony and dragged a hesitant Dylan out there. They could see the entire city from up there. Noah breathed it all in while bending over the railing. Once more pushing his ass out at the older boy. Wiggling it enticingly.

“You’ve been fucked like that before!?” Dylan asked in disbelief, though still couldn’t deny the allure of the boy’s ass. He would fuck it anywhere if it meant sinking his cock in it.

“Maybe,” Noah half-lied. It wasn’t a no, though it certainly wasn’t a yes. “Now come fuck me!”

“Or just want to show New York that you’re my cock whore now? The Media will love it…”

Noah giggled at the idea. Surely they could use no proof. They were underage. “If they could even tell anybody,”

“Noah Schnapp being the bottom to the sexy Canadan Stud, Dylan Kingwell? They might not use pictures, but it would be on every newspaper and website.” Dylan grabbed Noah’s ass then pushed himself back inside the boy hard. Resuming the fuck as though he had never pulled out. All his power behind the deep thrusts.

“Ah!” Noah gasped at the intrusion, before melting into the fuck’s intense heat. “M-mm… First of all, I’m a sexy as fuck stud, too! Second, it’d be Noah Schnapp gets RAILED!”

Dylan stopped halfway inside Noah, crackling up despite his best efforts. “O-Okay I’ll give you that one… It's a little lame though. I would have gone with Dylan Kingwell DESTROYS Noah Schnapp’s tight hole.”

“I don’t feel any destroying back there,” Noah wiggled.

Dylan knew he was being baited, but he had no intention to do anything else but that either as he reared back and quickly pushed his whole length into him. A loud slap resounded as he was buried balls deep into him.

He may come to regret that force, as the sound rang out across the city skyline. Sure almost nobody would hear it, even less would ever see where it came from. But on a balcony one floor above the sexy young pair situated a few across from Dylan’s balcony was another there for the convention panels. Sipping a late afternoon glass of tea, Aidan Gallagher stared over at the pair. He hummed, clearly impressed by the sight. Deciding to lean on his balcony and watch as Dylan went to town on Noah’s ass.

He wasn’t shocked that Noah Schnapp was a bottom.

Unaware of the eyes now upon them, Dylan continued to fuck Noah hard into the balcony rail. His fingers dug deep into the stud’s hips, locking him there as he endured each deep, rough thrust. Slamming his hips into Noah’s incredibly soft ass, fucking it hard.

“Ungh… Mm, Noah!” He groaned in sheer pleasure, overcome by the boy.

Noah, however, was on a whole other level. “S-shit! Dylan I’m so close!”

“Do it then, shoot your load Schnapp. Right down onto the street below.” Dylan smirked, plowing even harder and impressing Aidan who had begun to lightly palm his cock while watching the show.

“W-what!” Noah moaned. He could hold off a little longer. That is until Dylan wrapped around and grabbed the boy’s surprisingly thickish cock. It was a nice tool that could do some damage if such a bottom wasn’t on the other end of it. He began stroking it nice and hard while plowing Noah. “DYLAN!”

Feeling his will break, Noah’s cock began pumping a lot out. Both boys could only watch as thick cum was ejected, dripping down below, sent off to the city street and whoever was walking below. 

In what would become a negative for his day, the star of Netflix’s Prince of Peoria, Gavin Lewis thought the pigeons had decided to hate him.

He wouldn’t know the truth, until days later.

“Damn that’s hot…” Dylan moaned into Noah’s ear. His hips slammed back and forth hard, pounding Noah with the full length of his dick. He pounded the boy hard and fast, throbbing hot inside his tight little hole as it clenched down. Trying to milk his load with the post-orgasm tightness. “Mmm, you got even tighter! I’ll breed this ass!”

“Yes yes yes! Do it inside me!” Noah moaned as he begged for more of him inside.

“Here… it… comes!” Dylan pulled back all the way, then used all his strength to push balls deep in Noah. Flooding his tight ring with hot, sticky cum. Each pulse shot a new shot into him, with ropes of the warm whiteness filling every crack and crevice of the studly younger boy. Dylan groaned feeling it flex around his dick, trapping his cum inside Noah. “Oh god! So hot, Noah!”

Noah shivered feeling the heat flowing inside him, fucked deeper by the fat length inside him. His eyes rolled back a little, feeling Dylan’s hot cream sinking deeper with the cock, making sure it was too deep to drip from his hole. “Mmm… your cum’s so damn hot, too! A boy could get hooked on you, Dylan...”

“Don’t get any ideas, Noah…” Dylan forced himself to pull out in spite of the fact he was still raging hard. His dick bobbed in the air, jumping whenever he twitched. Pointed right at Noah’s ass, with the arrow-shaped tip lined up with the puckered target leaking his seed. “Any plans tonight, or going through with staying here?”

“Mm?” Noah’s legs were too weak for him to stand up yet. “I was going to the arcade but fuck it, I’ll go tomorrow… Is your bed big enough for two?”

“I’m sure we can make it fit.”

Although grinning, Noah had nothing left in him to get up. “Uhm… little help?”

“Maybe I should leave you here so everyone can catch you.” Dylan teased as he wrapped his arms around the boy to lift him up.

Noah tilted his head to capture Dylan in a small, slow kiss. “You’re so mean!”

Dylan leaned into the kiss while he carried Noah back into the hotel room. When their lips broke apart, it was almost magic when both boys’ attention turned to the melted tubs of ice cream laying discarded on the table. They frowned at their wasted snack.

“That’s your fault.” Dylan said, moments before ramming back into Noah. Though spent he would enjoy resting inside the slutty boy.

“Mmm! Guess I need to pay you for it then.” Noah giggled, still loving Dylan’s cock just as much as before.

“We can clean it later,” Dylan brought Noah back to the couch, sitting down with the boy in his lap. Buried balls deep without a care in the world as he turned on the TV and let Noah pick the channel. Meanwhile, Dylan began to slowly suck on his neck. “Mm… kinda glad Lola couldn’t make it, too…”

As Noah flicked through shows on Netflix he asked aloud, “Have you seen anyone… interesting around the convention?”

Dylan chuckled at him. Of course that’s where this would go. He didn’t mind Noah’s dirty mind so long as that ass was riding his cock and picking out a good movie or show to watch. After all Noah had said through the day, Dylan took the controller just as Noah scrolled past something: Dylan put on an episode mid-season two of Lost In Space. Greeted by the incredibly cute, petite Maxwell Jenkins. Or as he was then, Will Robison. The boy who Noah supposedly had fucked before.

“Mm, I hadn’t been looking before but after tonight,” His teeth grazed Noah’s flesh, “I’ll be looking for him.”

There were plenty of boys all around this convention, even some who weren’t on Netflix shows just here for the fun and to catch up with friends. Some were upcoming, some were in shows that ended. Some just appeared once. It didn’t matter, so long as they were around and sexy, Noah or Dylan would be on the lookout for them all week.


End file.
